The Great Mouse Detective 2
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Basil of Baker Street has always been a famous mouse. After his many cases, including the Flaversham case, it's been many years since he's met his old childhood friend: Susan Avery. Ever since they met, Basil's world has suddenly become fragile.
1. Prologue

Everybody knows about Basil of Baker Street, only in the world of mice. Basil is a well-known mouse detective who the rodents could count on whenever there's trouble, but he's not working alone. After two months, Basil met Dr. David Dawson who is now his associate.

They met during one case that Basil had to rescue a toymaker. It ended up to the attempted assassination of the queen and then to the defeat of an infamous rat, Professor Padriac Ratigan. Everybody believed that Ratigan was dead after a fight he had with Basil on the tower of Big Ben. Basil thought so himself, or so he thought.

Ratigan was lying on the ground that fateful night feeling his body in complete numbness. How could this happen, after all the attempts he's robbed banks, stole exquisite jewelry, murder many mice, and recently, overpower the queen. But he lost. He's never lost on anything and it was always prevented by the wretched Basil of Baker Street.

Basil of Baker Street. He had always angered Ratigan since the start. Basil will never understand a life like Ratigan's: living as a criminal. He'll kill him if he had the chance.

Ratigan was just sprawled on the cobblestone gravel that he couldn't move a muscle. He knew he'd be an easy prey for many predators so Ratigan just laid there admitting defeat but a shadow covered him. He looked up noticing a human with an eye patch and wore sailor clothing.

The human looked to the rat and picked him up.


	2. The Start of a New Life

Two months pass by that Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson have just saved twin sisters. The twins, Angela and Agatha Proudfoot, were kidnapped by known thugs: The Terrible Three. It was a case that only Basil could solve. The girls were now back with their parents.

"Mommy, Daddy!" shouted Angela. She and her sister were hugging their parents.

The parents were excited to see their daughters that they hugged them back.

"Oh, thank you so much!" the mother cried to the detective and doctor.

"It's our pleasure," said Dr. Dawson.

"How can I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to do anything, Mrs. Proudfoot."

"You rescued my daughters!"

"We better get going dear," the father, Mr. Proudfoot, told his wife while he clutched the girls' shoulders. "We're going to be late for the carriage."

"Alright."

"Good-bye Mr. Basil," Angela grinned to him.

"Good-bye Mr. Dawson," Agatha also smiled.

Being the polite mouse, Dawson said to them, "Good-bye dears." Basil only nodded.

Basil and Dawson watched the girls leave with their parents then they walked away heading to their home. Under the house of 221B Baker Street was Basil's flat.

They were inside that Dawson was sitting on the green chair and Basil was across the room at his chemistry table. The good doctor was reading the newspaper while the detective started brewing a potion.

"Dawson," said Basil, when he finished the potion. "What would you expect when you would mix a liquid with Toxicodendron and strawberry?"

"A drink?" Dawson asked sarcastically.

"Care to try?"

Dawson knew better than to try Basil's potions that he answered, "No, thank you." He continued to read the paper.

Basil took the drink himself. It didn't take that long that Basil started to feel his tongue itch. Then he felt his cheeks burn so he scratched them.

"Something different with you Basil?" Dawson asked, sarcastically.

"It a bweakthwough," Basil lisped. He started to scratch his cheeks.

Basil could hardly talk while he explained the side effects of the plant liquid he used. His tongue was swelling that he was losing his speech.

"Poison ivy?" Dawson sneered, noticing the side effects.

"Pweciwy," Basil lisped again. He continued to itch. "Go', 'awson, I coul' bawewy fee' my wongue."

Dawson stood up and went to grab his hospital kit bag. Then he went to Basil and took out a jar of rubbing alcohol. He rubbed the medicine on Basil's cheeks while Basil was trying to talk.

"Don't talk," Dawson told him. "Your tongue is swelling. You must drink this." Dawson gave Basil a drink from his bag.

A few hours went by that Basil still had trouble talking but the drink he took was helping out. Basil's tongue was still enlarged that he tried to talk but he couldn't. There were rashes on his cheeks.

"'Aw'on," he tried to say.

"Just don't talk Basil," said Dawson. "It'll take time to heal."

Coming from the kitchen was a plump mouse dressed in maid's clothing. She came out with a tray of two mugs and teapot.

"Tea?" she offered.

Dawson took a cup while he told the maid, "Not for Basil though."

The maid, Mrs. Judson looked at Basil. Basil tried to talk to her but instead scratched his left cheek. He did drink the medicine Dawson gave him but still Basil kept scratching his cheeks.

"Keep using the alcohol," Dawson reminded him.

"What 'en?" Basil asked, mumbling.

"Take a bath. Rinse your face."

Basil stood up immediately and rushed to a second door.

"What did he use to lose his speech?" Mrs. Judson asked her employer

"He combined an ingredient of poison ivy with strawberry," Dawson told her. "It'll take overnight to heal."

Dawson told this to Basil when he came back in the living room an hour later. Still he felt many itches in his mouth, so Basil again took the drink.

In the morning, on the next day, Basil and Dawson were back in the living room. Basil's tongue was back to its normal size and the rashes were gone.

"Dawson," said Basil, after he finished playing a song on his violin. "Remind me to never use Toxicodendron."

"Just don't drink it," Dawson teased him.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Judson came to them.

"Have you any cheese crumpets Mrs. Judson?" Dawson asked her politely.

"Of course," said the maid. "They just came out of the stove."

Mrs. Judson went back in the kitchen and came out soon with a tray.

"There is one thing I would like to know," Basil started to mock. She gave him a crumpet.

"While we were gone yesterday, what has become of the sweet nanny? Has she ever disappeared? Has she left us? She never ordered poison?"

"Now, now Mr. Basil," said Mrs. Judson crossly. Basil took a bite of the crumpet such as Dawson.

It was later that Basil was playing his violin while Dawson was reading the morning newspaper there was a knock on the front door. Mrs. Judson went to open the door.

"Does Basil of Baker Street live here?" inquired a yellow-furred mouse, who knocked the door.

"Yes sir," said Mrs. Judson. "Right in here."

Basil stopped playing when he saw the mouse enter his room. Reading the mouse, observing his black tuxedo and top hat, Basil announced,

"You're an author searching for a missing photo."

"How did you know?" the mouse asked confused.

"Your paws are twitching hard from many presses on a typewriter and you have an ink stain on your face. There is also an empty pocket on your jacket where you keep your treasured possessions. What is your name?"

"Paul Yates, sir. Yes I am searching for a photo."

"Tell me everything."

"I was in the park with my children when someone mugged me. The last thing I remembered was hearing my daughter telling me, 'Wake up, wake up.' I searched myself and kids. I was only fortunate not to have my daughter and sons hurt but I noticed the photo of my wife gone. I must have it back."

"What did the thief look like?"

"I don't know. I think it was a brown mouse."

"Would you know anyone who would attack you?"

"No sir."

"I'll take the case."

Basil sat up and went to put on his inverness coat and deerstalker hat. Dawson also stood up and put on his coat and hat.

Within the minute, Basil, Dawson, and Paul Yates were in the park.

It was the same time that two rats were told to meet someone in a pub.

One rat was a muscular brown rat who had menacing green eyes and the other was a gray rat with striking yellow eyes. Both of them wore black clothing. It was the brown rat who had a pistol in his pocket.

They walked around the pub searching for a professor they had to meet. It wasn't that long until they found him sitting at a table and drinking.

"Professor Ratigan," said the brown rat.

"Ah, Jack and Jeffrey," said the professor, coolly. "Please, sit down and have a drink with me." The rats obeyed Professor Ratigan's invitation.

Very soon, the two rats, Jack and Jeffrey, were sitting next to the professor that they were drinking while they talked.

"Is the job done?" Ratigan asked his friends.

"Absolutely," said the gray rat, Jeffrey.

"Where is my maid?" Ratigan took out a bell and rang it. Within a few seconds, a beautiful mouse came to the three rats.

This mouse was a female mouse with dark brown fur and strawberry blonde hair. Her trademark beauty was the golden yellow eyes. But it was the ragged maid's clothing she wore that held her appearance behind.

"Jack, Jeffrey, meet Susan Bridget Avery," Ratigan told them, introducing the female mouse to the two rats.

Jack, the brown rat, and Jeffrey were appalled by the mouse's beauty that they smiled at her.

"Hello beautiful," Jeffrey grinned.

As if Susan Avery was a piece of wood, Ratigan said to the two rats, "Do you have the photo?" Jeffrey gave him a picture of a wife.

Then Ratigan said back to Susan Avery, "Sweet Susan. I'll let you go for three nights. Please give this to our friend and then you shall be rewarded. But you must return on the third night."

Susan only stared back to Ratigan stone-faced.

"Go," he shooed her. "Go ahead."

She continued to stare back.

"I will not need you for the weekend, though you have been very faithful to me. I'd rather not have a maid interfering in my classes. Now shoo! Skedaddle!"

He waved his paw to her dramatically and faced his friends.

But still Susan was suspicious that Ratigan would call her back while she walked backwards. He didn't look back. So she turned around and headed for the door.

It's been so long since she's been outside that Susan had to take in a deep breath and let it out. She's never been outside the Rat Trap, where she's been imprisoned. It's been two months since she's been out that Susan felt relieved. It was like a miracle she couldn't put it in words.

During the days she worked for him, Susan was more like a slave than a maid. She would be forced to clean the pub spot-free and later his lair. She was always ordered around and wasn't given a care for. She'll never forget the days when she was beaten.

Why did she have to meet Ratigan in the first place? Those were the worse days of her life. Why did it have to happen to her? But at least now, she's free. Finally free. Away from Ratigan. Away from the work.

A song came singing out of Susan's mouth while she heard an upbeat rhythm.

 _All my life there's something inside_

 _There is none only a broken heart_

 _Walls are surrounding from outside_

 _But what could be so smart_

 _Welcome to My World_

 _Welcome to My World_

She then started to walk farther away that the first verse gave her more inspiration.

 _To live without life_

 _I'm living with a lie_

 _Now it's gone, there is spirit_

 _A fire inside, it will light_

 _Welcome to My World_

 _Welcome to My World_

Then she started on a run passing many roads while the beat and melody continued. She started singing after she passed another road.

 _Welcome to My World_

 _Deep inside I feel at home_

 _Deep inside I feel free_

 _I'll leave this world_

 _I'll start anew_

Passing each street made her feel like she was running through heaven.

 _Welcome to My World_

 _Welcome to My World_

 _Welcome to My World_

 _Welcome to My World_

She was coming near a park that she knew other mice would be there. Eventually there were, including a mouse she knew. They were looking to her that Susan sang out,

 _A life still around, better said than done._

 _Forget the past, life can be found_

 _Welcome to My World_

 _Welcome to My World_


	3. A Missing Diamond

Every mouse applauded for Susan's performance.

"She has the voice of an angel," Dawson gawked.

"Yet the face a man would die for," Basil stated. "And I know her."

Dawson wasn't expecting Basil to easily walk up to the female mouse who came to the park. He couldn't stop looking at her that Dawson was also surprised that Basil ignored Susan Avery's beauty.

"What happened to you?" Basil asked her noticing the bruises on her face and arms.

"Why hello Basil," said Susan, cynically.

"How do you know each other?" Dawson asked.

"It's been a long time."

"Who has hurt you?" Basil probed again.

"Please, not in public," said Susan, mockingly. "I thought you knew me Basil."

"Then come with me."

"Gladly."

Soon enough, Susan, Basil, and Dawson were inside the flat of 221 Baker Street. It amazed Dawson that Basil allowed Susan to sit on his chair.

"Now tell me Miss Avery," Basil declared.

He stood in front of her while Dawson stood by the other chair looking at Basil still mesmerized.

"What happened to those many years after we've graduated?"

Susan kept her eyes on Basil and then said,

"If you wish to know, it was many years ago. I've traveled with my parents until last year. Living as a woman in poverty it was until two months ago. He found me."

"And who was that?" Dawson asked.

Susan looked at Dawson plainly and then gave him a smile. She looked back to Basil and continued talking.

"But by this morning he let me go."

"It's been a mystery for you?" Basil asked. Susan again smiled. "What happened to your parents?"

"Give thanks to an owl."

"I'm very sorry," said Dawson.

"But that doesn't matter now," Susan continued. "We all learn from it. Of course, I've heard so much about you Basil. Or should I say: Basil of Baker Street."

Now Basil grinned.

"You're afraid of him," he talked back. "The rat."

"How do you know he's a rat?" Susan asked startled.

"Judging by the prints on your shirt, the owner of the paws is from a rat bigger than us. Yet there've been other mice who have attacked you, proposing from the many scars. You've been hurt, suffered long and hard. It's obvious you've been tortured."

Susan scowled to Basil.

"You have no idea what I've been through." She spoke with words like stone.

"No," Basil agreed. "Only you do."

Susan grinned.

"Will you tell me who it is?"

Susan again glared to Basil, stood up, and walked away.

"Why won't you tell me?" he demanded.

"I'm tired," Susan answered.

"When was the last time you've slept?" Dawson asked.

"Two days."

Susan went to the hallway door and disappeared behind it. Basil went to follow her. He found her at the door which was his own bedroom. Susan closed the door with a grin. Knowing she needed her sleep, Basil instead walked back in the living room. Dawson looked to him.

"She's changed Dawson," said Basil. "I've never seen her behave like this."

"Is it true you've known her from childhood?" Dawson queried his friend. He still couldn't believe it.

"Absolutely. She's always been tough and outspoken but now she's quiet and secretive." Basil went to his chair and sat down.

Since Dawson knew that Basil was lost in his thoughts, he instead grabbed the newspaper and read an article he found interesting.

"It seems here that Olivia and Fidget have recently solved a case we've missed," Dawson read.

"What?" Basil asked, appalled.

"Something of a sea creature."

"How typical. Children will never learn."

But that's not what Basil was concerned. He was briefly mad to know that the young girl and her bat friend solved the mystery in the carnival but all Basil could think of at the moment was Susan.

What did happen to her while she was enslaved and who was the rat that beat her? She was very hesitant to mention the name. But what could he do to help her overcome the fear? There has to be something.

Susan was inside the bedroom that she fell asleep on the bed, but she was thinking.

 _I can't tell Basil. I just can't. If I do tell him, he'll go insane. I know that mouse. But I'm remaining here where they will care for me. That's what I need. I need someone who I can trust. I know I do. But I'll never tell him._

While Susan thought, she gradually fell asleep. Basil and Dawson forgot about the case of the missing photo.

Meanwhile, there was a lesson in a classroom. The children in the room were throwing paper planes and talked constantly but they were silenced when the professor came in the room and announced,

"Now, now everybody. Don't make me call your parents." By then the children were quiet.

Professor Ratigan started the lesson with the basics of addition and subtraction since these kids were young. Then on the next hour, he went to multiplication and division with older kids.

Each passing hour, Ratigan taught many kids of different ages with a different form of math. He went into geometry, fractions, and algebra. His lessons ended later that night when everyone went home.

It was dawn when every mouse in London was asleep.

Dawson was the first to wake up on the next night. He entered the kitchen to eat but instead Mrs. Judson came in the room.

She asked him, "What would you like to eat doctor?"

"Eggs and cheese please," Dawson replied.

Dawson went to sit at the table while Mrs. Judson prepared breakfast. Basil was still asleep while Susan woke. At first she forgot her surroundings but it came to within seconds. She stood up, walked through the hallway, and found herself in the living room.

Susan first noticed the chemistry desk at her right. But when she looked to her left, she saw someone lying on a red chair that was near the fireplace next to a green chair. She walked to the person, noticing it was Basil. Just looking at him, gave Susan an idea, she grinned.

Dawson came in the living room within a few seconds that he saw Susan perusing the bookshelf while Basil still slept.

"If you two are hungry, breakfast is ready," he told them.

"Why thank you doctor," said Susan. "Would you mind waking Basil?"

Susan walked out of the room and Dawson went to Basil. But when he faced him, Dawson tried to hold back a laugh, he snorted instead.

"B-Basil," he laughed. "Basil."

Basil stirred when he heard someone calling him.

"Basil, it's time to wake. Mrs. Judson has breakfast prepared."

Basil opened his eyes and noticed Dawson. He also noticed him chortling.

"What's so funny?" Basil demanded.

Basil was sitting on the couch that he wore a white shirt that was written as a logo: _Intelligence is the new Superiority._

"Where'd you get the shirt?" Dawson asked. "It looks dashing."

"What?" said Basil confused.

He looked down and noticed what the shirt read.

"Come have breakfast," said Dawson.

"Who put this on?" yelled Basil. "I do _not_ recall wearing this shirt last night."

Basil stood up instantly and tore the shirt off. Still Dawson tried to contain his laughter while Basil put on his robe. Then they went into the kitchen to eat.

After the mice had their breakfast, the three, Basil, Dawson, and Susan, were back in the living room.

"Didn't you enjoy the shirt Basil?" Susan asked, noticing the shirt lying on the ground. Basil looked at her surprised.

"It's not my style," he answered, broadly.

Basil was about to go to the lab desk when Susan asked him,

"Where do you keep your good books Basil?"

"Why don't you go look?" Basil answered irritated.

He walked to the desk while Susan scoffed at him.

"We have many books if you wish to look," said Dawson. He approached her fondly.

"Thank you doctor," said Susan. "You can flatter a girl." Dawson blushed.

Susan went to the nearest bookshelf that was by the sofa while Dawson went outside to grab the daily newspaper. Basil was concocting a potion.

It was until another hour that the front door was knocked. Basil went to answer it.

"Basil of Baker Street?" a young mouse requested.

There was a middle-aged mouse who was dressed in khaki clothing.

"Why yes," Basil replied. "Come in and tell me everything about the robbery Joe."

The mouse was either prepared or impressed by Basil's intelligence that he walked inside the flat with a big grin. Basil closed the door from behind.

"To fill you in, there has been a robbery," said the mouse named Joe. Dawson and Susan heard him that they looked to the tan-furred mouse. "The Miner's Heart has been stolen."

Only Basil and Dawson were surprised, but not Susan.

"The what?" she wondered.

"It's a priceless diamond," Dawson told her. "A red diamond."

"Mrs. Hassan has been informed about it," Joe continued.

"To the museum," said Basil enthusiastically.

While Susan stayed behind, Basil, Dawson, and Joe walked out of the flat and went to a museum.

They went to one corner of the museum where there was an empty counter. Joe was about to tell them everything about the diamond but instead Basil talked.

"The diamond was found in a cave mine from a British immigrant who brought it here to lend it to his wife. After she died, Mrs. Hassan had it in her will to bring it here for display."

"How did you know, may I ask?" Joe asked.

"Mrs. Hassan came to me once that she told me everything of The Miner's Heart. She was the one who has named the diamond, after her husband."

Without another word, Basil took out his magnifying glass and searched around the display. Around the display was dust. While Basil took out a small container from his coat pocket, Joe went to Dawson.

"What do you know about diamonds?" he asked, grinning.

"Well, they're beautiful," Dawson replied.

Basil started to put the dust into the container.

"Of course they are," Joe remarked. "Everybody likes diamonds, especially the women."

Dawson nodded, agreeing with Joe.

"Though we have other diamonds to impress a girl," Joe offered.

He turned around and walked away while Dawson went to Basil.

"There was dust Dawson," said Basil. "We must return to the flat so I can further study this."

"Oh, there was one more thing, detective," they heard Joe say. He was turning around and faced them with a grin. "There was a breakthrough earlier."

"I can tell," Basil remarked. "The window has been shattered."

"Oh, so you've noticed. What else did you find out?"

"You've been attacked."

Joe cocked his head as if agreeing with Basil. He kept grinning.

"But you were frightened."

"I wasn't scared," said Joe.

"Someone blindfolded you to prevent a fight against the thief. Then after a concussion, aided by the doctors, the owner realized the Miner's Heart has been stolen."

"You really are a smart mouse," Joe teased. "How have you noticed?"

"There are marks around your eyes and a slight bruise on your head," said Basil, specifically. "It was early this morning the window has been smashed. Parts of the glass are still intact. But for now, Dawson and I must get to work."

"Alright! Take care now. Bye, bye then."

And with that, Basil and Dawson left the museum and were back in the flat. They found Susan sitting on Basil's chair reading a book but Basil went to his desk. Dawson followed him.

Basil took out the container from his pocket and set it on a small pad. He studied the dust through his microscope.

It didn't take long for Basil to say, "Soil." Then he took the dust, or soil, and sniffed it.

"Ah," he sighed, grinning. "This is from a leaf vegetable. What does that tell you Dawson?"

"The robber would likely be in a greenhouse," Dawson suggested.

"Exactly."

Basil flicked the little glass to his desk and headed to the front door. Dawson followed him.

Meanwhile, in Professor Ratigan's lair, he finished giving a lesson that before he could do another, someone went to him.

"Hello Jack," said he.

"You wished to see me?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Come with me."

Ratigan led Jack into a room which was clearly Ratigan's office. There was a desk in the middle of the room that bookshelves were behind it. Once they were inside, Ratigan closed the door and then addressed to Jack,

"I want you to track Basil of Baker Street."

"Of course Professor. Should I shoot him?"

"No. Just watch him. I want to know his every move and I wish to hear a full report of him."

"Yes Professor."

"And let me know if you might cross Miss Avery's path. I must return to my lesson."

Ratigan and Jack walked out of the room.

"But I wonder professor," said Jack. "What is it you teach?"

"Mathematics. I've done it my whole life, since I've always loved the subject, and it greatly helps me with my crimes."

"I've noticed. Yet there's so much I know and don't know about you professor."

"Neither do I about you Jack. Or should I say Jack Doran."

"Either way you call me is fine."

Basil and Dawson arrived to a large greenhouse. Once they were inside, they first noticed mice everywhere in the large house. They were picking out plants from the pots, cleaning the floors, or sorting out the plants.

There was another mouse who noticed the three other mice by the entrance that he went to them.

"Are you Basil of Baker Street and Dr. Dawson?" the black mouse asked.

"Yes we are," Dawson answered. "But I'm afraid we are here on business."

"Are you the owner of this line of work?" Basil asked.

"Oh, no I'm not," said the mouse. "It's my boss, William Wilson. But I would warn you, he's very wise."

"I'll have to talk to him."

"By all means detective."

The black mouse led Basil and Dawson to a different corner of the greenhouse where they saw two mice.

One was an elderly mouse dressed in fine clothing and the other was a teenager.


	4. Diamonds and Spiders

Mr. Wilson?" asked the black mouse. "You have a visitor."

The old mouse was reading a document that he looked up and faced the famous detective.

"I have to ask you some questions," Basil started.

"Anything," said the mouse, William Wilson.

"Has anyone from here been the museum before?"

"My grandson was there before. Henry."

Next to William was the teenage mouse. He was dressed in tan trousers and a white shirt with a green vest and cravat. He also wore leather brown boots. He was too preoccupied reading a book that Basil noticed was about dinosaurs.

"Grandfather, listen to this," he said excitedly. "The Tyrannosaurus-Rex was the most fearsome predator in the Late Cretaceous! It was 12.3 meters long!"

"That's fascinating," William commented. "But there is a guest, Basil of Baker Street. He has to talk with you."

Henry looked up surprised to see the famous Basil of Baker Street and his associate Dr. Dawson.

"Have you been to a museum previously?" Dawson asked Henry.

"Oh, yeah I have," Henry replied. He closed his book and faced the two mice.

"I was there early this morning looking for the dinosaurs but I went to the diamond section. I had to take a look at the Miner's Heart, since it's a beautiful diamond, but instead it was gone."

"Did you see anything unusual around the display before you dirtied it?" Basil asked.

Henry chuckled, "There was one thing."

From his pocket, Henry took out a piece of string.

"I thought it was something connected with the Rex," he mentioned. "So I took it. But I couldn't find anything with strings of the dinosaur. You need it more than I do."

Dawson reached over that Henry handed him the string.

"But hey, did you know?" Henry asked. "The Tyrannosaurus-Rex is the best dinosaur in the world!"

Dawson nodded to the teenager while he handed Basil the string. Basil wasn't interested in the subject, because he stared at the string.

There was something unusual about this string because it was both wet and sticky. While he held it, Basil noticed a substance coming from it.

"This is not a string," he remarked. "Dawson, come."

Basil didn't say a word until he and Dawson were out of the greenhouse.

"It was a black widow who stole the diamond," Basil announced.

"A spider?" Dawson asked.

"There were prints I saw on the display. Connecting the prints with this thread of a silk spider web, now we know the robber: A black widow spider. But we must handle with care. I know for a fact these spiders can cause harm to humans but to us as well."

"I don't like spiders, Basil."

"But the question is, where could we find this spider? Only Toby would know."

So Basil and Dawson walked away from the greenhouse. When they came back to their home, the two immediately went inside the house that was above them. Until a few minutes, Basil and Dawson were back outside with a basset hound. But once they were outside, Basil noticed Susan at the corner of the street. It seemed that she was waiting for them.

"Miss Avery?" he wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Dawson asked.

"I couldn't let you two have all the fun," she teased.

"You must get back inside," Basil told her.

"What if you need me Basil? I've battled spiders."

Now Basil was stumped. How did she know about the clue?

"I don't have time for this," he pouted.

Basil jumped off the dog and went to Susan.

"You will not come."

"What else could a girl do?" Susan teased. "Just stay behind and let the fun die?"

Without warning, Susan reached out and pulled Basil by the collar of his jacket closer to her.

"Let's get on the dog and rendezvous. We're in this together right?" Basil could only stare at her in surprise. "Do you have a problem with women?"

Feeling himself blush, Basil had to nod. Even though he does care for her, Susan has to be satisfied. He will not lose a friend.

"For me to stay or to leave?" she asked.

"You may come," Basil breathed. Then he sighed.

Susan smiled and let go of his jacket.

"What is the dog's name by the way?" she requested.

"Toby," Basil answered. "He'll track our spider friend."

Toby allowed Basil and Susan to climb on him obediently.

"Track the scent Toby!" Basil ordered.

Toby took off on a run. Basil and Susan were holding tightly on the collar while Dawson was again holding onto Toby's tail.

"This never stops," he moped.

The mice held tightly onto Toby while he sniffed the ground. It took a few seconds until Toby caught something that he howled and took off on a run.

On corner of a street was a brown rat. He was on a balcony on a building waiting for anyone to come by but it wasn't far away when he heard a dog's howl. He noticed a basset hound run across from him. The rat not only noticed the dog but the three mice that were on the dog. One mouse wore an inverness, the other a blue jacket, and the other, maid's clothing.

It was surprising for Jack Doran to see Ratigan's maid with the famous detective. If only he had instructions, he could've killed Basil of Baker Street right this second but he mustn't disobey his employer.

The mice found themselves at a theater but Toby went to the corner of the building where the mice could enter the theater. He went into an alleyway were there was a large crack between the wall farther down the alleyway and the wall of the building. There Toby stopped.

"Splendid job Toby!" said Basil, jumping off the dog. Susan and Dawson also jumped off Toby.

"Now Toby, sit!" Toby only stood there panting happily. Basil walked closer to Toby that he again said,

"Toby, sit! Sit!" Because Toby still wouldn't obey, Susan instead went to Basil and told the dog while pointing to the ground,

"Toby, sit down!" By then Toby sat.

"Why would he listen to you?" Basil demanded from Susan.

"Feminine charm Basil," said Susan. Annoyed, Basil walked away.

"Now you stay there Toby," Susan told the dog. "There's another adventure."

Basil already went between the two walls that Dawson and Susan followed him. The mice entered the theater that they passed a big lobby and then walked into an auditorium. But that's not where they ended up. Basil knew spiders would live in the dark that he continued to walk around the building. They came to the basement.

It was pitch black that only mice would be able to see. Basil, Susan, and Dawson saw many boxes that were extremely dusty but also pipes running around the walls. On each corner of the walls were spider webs. Each web was different that some were in a perfect circle or some were entangled between walls and pipes. But they had to find one similar web.

With the string Basil still held, he took it out and started to compare it with all the webs. Dawson stayed behind at the entrance, not wanting to take another step but Susan followed Basil.

"Someone stay with me," Dawson whimpered.

"I thought you were brave," Susan teased.

"Spiders frighten me."

Basil continued on the investigation that he walked to each web. He and Susan were near one that they saw a little black widow crawl down from the web. More tiny black widows were crawling around the room that they came to a corner of the wall. Basil and Susan walked nervously with the spiders.

There by the corner, was a full grown female black widow spider. The first thing they noticed was the many gleaming eyes of the spider and the red mark on its back.

The spider was lying on its web waiting for all her children to come to her. There were dozens of little spiders everywhere surrounding Basil and Susan crawling to their mother. Once all the children came to the widow, they only looked up to her ignoring the two mice.

Farther down the room Dawson was huddled like a little terrified child. He didn't want to go anywhere near the spiders.

"Lunch has arrived my children," said the spider.

Susan and Basil were worried that she meant them. But before the spiders noticed them, Basil suddenly saw a red stone on the web.

"I see you have a diamond," he announced.

"Why yes," the spider replied. "Isn't it beautiful?"

While Dawson was whimpering, while he walked to Basil and Susan, the other two looked to the diamond.

"Are you willing to give it in exchange?" Basil asked.

"And what will you do with it?" asked the spider.

"I'm afraid it belongs somewhere than here."

It seemed that Basil angered the spider because she ordered, "Bring them to me my children."

Dawson ran immediately when the baby spiders came near him that they were able to shove Basil and Susan closer to the mother.

The mice had a closer view of the spider's eight gleaming black eyes. Looking to them, made the mice shudder but they kept their ground.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," the widow whispered. "The Miner's Heart belongs to me.

You see, I have ordered my children to take it and with it, I shall finally complete my collection of many red diamonds!"

Basil knew that this spider wouldn't give up without a fight. He was prepared to expect the spiders to turn on him.

"If you're willing to take it, you'll wish to think again."

Basil and Susan just stood there staring back to the terrifying eyes while they tried to think. They have to get the diamond but this spider sounded serious she wouldn't even blink her eyes. But then Basil came up with something.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"It's Ethel my dear," the spider replied. "And these are my sweet children. Aren't they beautiful?"

Dawson heard every word they were saying that in his mind, he could easily disagree with the spider, Ethel. All of the children were clicking their pincers madly as if they were celebrating.

"And I just can't let our meal run off," Ethel the spider continued. "Not when it scurries away."

"Well, we'll just be going now," said Susan, trembling. She's never been this close to a black widow.

"Oh, you mustn't. Our dinner is delicious. Children, set them on the web."

The baby spiders were scurrying and clicking around the two mice and started to shove them. Basil and Susan were forced to walk with the spiders while Dawson could only watch helplessly but he was able to scream out,

"What's the plan Basil?"

"Diamonds and spiders," Basil answered cryptically.

Susan and Dawson were confused but suddenly, Basil turned on the spiders. Any of the babies that went near him, Basil would punch them away, one by one.

"Fight my children," Ethel commanded.

More baby spiders surrounded Basil and Susan but Basil continued to fight. Then Susan joined. She started to punch the spiders away as Basil did though they were getting close to the web. But as they were near the web, more spiders came and took hold of their arms. Basil and Susan were then struggling against the spiders while they were being pushed onto the web.

If they were on that web, there would be no going back but instead that's not what happened. Basil looked up to the diamond where it was next to the mother, yet on the web. He fought the spiders again that he was able to get loose. Before more babies could rush to him, Basil ran to the mother but was held back by one of the youngsters.

"You're making a big mistake," said the mother.

Basil fought off the spider and rushed to the diamond but instead he was held by the widow. He again had to look into those milky eyes.

"If only you were my mate, I could eat you," Ethel remarked. "But I guess I could make an exception."

The grip around Basil's chest was tight while he struggled as he was brought closer to the spider's face, her pincers clicking madly.

Susan was on the web at the time that she was stuck onto the silk but she was lucky the babies weren't charging on her. This time they crawled to the other side of the basement and headed towards Dawson. He screamed in horror as he backed away.

Hearing his friends in danger, Basil fought back. His face was so close to Ethel's mouth that he instead grabbed a pincer and twisted it.

Ethel yelled in pain that she dropped Basil. He fell to the ground that Basil noticed a match. The end of it was still red. Before Ethel could try to grab him again, Basil lit the match and aimed it right to the spider's face. The sight of the fire scared Ethel that she backed away. Even the baby spiders that were near him also backed off. While he held the match like a weapon, Basil instantly grabbed the small diamond and pocketed it. Then he walked around the room and went to Dawson.

The spiders were close to the doctor that he could only whimper in fright. Dawson held onto Basil's coat while they scurried to Susan.

"Get her off Dawson," Basil ordered.

Dawson couldn't bear to touch the silky web so Basil had to get her himself.

"Hold this and keep it outward to the arachnids."

Basil handed Dawson the match that he turned around and pulled Susan by the shirt. It was hard at first since the web was sticky but he managed to pull her off the web. Parts of the silk were still on her but it hardly bothered Susan.

"Somehow I knew you would save me Basil," she remarked, as if she were expecting him.

"Whatever," said Basil. "Let's get out of here. Give me the match, Dawson."

Dawson quickly gave Basil the match but unfortunately the wood was nearing the end of the match Basil had to drop it. So instead they ran off.

"Don't let them escape!" Ethel commanded. "I want that diamond!"

The mice ran out of the basement. The whole time the baby spiders were charging after them.

They ended up back in the auditorium after passing the stairs while the spiders still tailed them but luckily enough, the room was still lit.

 _There must be a caretaker here,_ Basil thought.

He looked behind. The spiders were no longer there.

"We're safe," Basil announced. "Let's return to the museum."

"But where's the diamond?" Dawson asked.

"Safe and sound."

Basil took out the diamond.

"It's beautiful!" Susan gawked, staring at the precious stone. "I swear I've seen many diamonds but this one is gorgeous!"

"Where've you seen other diamonds?" Dawson asked.

"I've visited mines. They've had many kinds of gems and all sorts of jewels, rocks…"

She was interrupted by Basil.

"This must be fascinating but the Miner's Heart must be returned to its faithful place."

Basil started to walk off that in the meantime Susan started to tell Dawson about the many mines she visited.

Once they were outside, the mice saw Toby lying down on the ground asleep. Angrily, Basil walked to him.

"Toby!" he yelled. "Toby!"

He walked closer and called the dog again. Still Toby wouldn't budge.

"Toby!" yelled Basil.

"Just let him sleep Basil," Susan insisted. "Poor Toby is tired."

"Confound it! Now we'll have to head to the museum ourselves."

"But what about Toby?"

"He's a very smart dog; he can track himself back home."

Basil, Susan, and Dawson had no other alternative but to walk to the museum.


	5. The Fire Inside

It was a long walk for the mice to return to the museum that Dawson was already tuckered out, he had to rest. Susan also felt fatigued but Basil continued. He didn't stop until he found Joe in the ancient Egyptian area.

"It is returned," said Basil, walking to Joe.

Joe turned around and found himself facing Basil of Baker Street.

"The Heart?" Joe asked.

Basil took it out of his pocket and showed it to Joe.

"Oh, yes! Yes!"

Joe immediately took the diamond and walked away. Basil followed him but from behind was Susan and Dawson. The mice caught up with Joe that he went to the diamond display. The window was repaired and the display was cleaned. Joe put the diamond back on the stand.

"Spank you, detective!" said Joe, turning to face Basil. "Spank you very much."

"What an odd saying to thank someone," Basil noticed.

"It's just a coincidence to know. But I'm sure Mrs. Hassan would be glad to hear about this."

"Of course she would," Dawson panted from behind. He and Susan caught up to Basil and Joe though they were panting hard. "I'm very sure she'll be thrilled."

"I'll go talk to her, but there is one thing I must do before I go."

It must've been because Basil didn't want to see or either he was distracted with something when Joe went to a picture of the Mousa Lisa. From a light the shadow of Joe's finger was shown on the picture. He raised his finger up to the face of the famous mouse painting and poked the nose. Then he acted his paw like a puppet facing the right and left. Then he started to snarl when he had his hand attacking the mouse's face.

Susan and Dawson weren't the only ones watching the act because there were many other mice around, including children. The children started to laugh loudly while some of the parents merely chuckled or took their kids away from the scene disgusted. Joe continued that he then raised his paws up like glasses and circled the eyes of the picture.

He screamed out, "Hi, ho, silver! Away!"

All the younger mice burst out laughing, even Susan and Dawson chuckled. It was farther down the museum that they saw Basil walking away. The two ran up to him that they heard him chortling, as if he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"He truly is an eccentric mouse that Joe," said Dawson. "Wouldn't you two think so?"

"No one else like him," Basil said sarcastically.

"I've known worse men," Susan stated. "Someone like Basil."

Basil looked to Susan sternly but she only laughed back to him, even Dawson chuckled.

There was such a light air in the museum that Joe kept entertaining most of the children.

Everybody was in a good mood. Basil and Dawson have recently solved a case and also Susan had her first journey with Basil and his friend.

The three decided to stay in the museum for a while that they looked around at many exhibits but whenever they would pass some of the ancient exhibits including Egyptian, Greek, and Italian, Susan would always comment of her visits in the countries. Basil and Dawson loved hearing her stories.

"I've entered one tomb that I'll never forget," she stated.

 _Inside an Egyptian tomb were skeletons, relics, displays, statues, and hieroglyphics. On the walls were the hieroglyphics. Relics were on stone displays and skeletons were against the walls or sprawled on the ground. Susan walked closer to the walls reading the cryptic writings that she didn't pay attention to a skeleton, making her trip._

 _These skeletons were from people but there were some animal bones. But that's not what bothered her. She walked farther down the tomb that many traps surrounded her. Fire traps, spikes, deadly snakes, and poisonous darts. The farther Susan walked through the tomb, she was always blocked by fire and dart traps. She was able to walk around the giant spikes but had to endure a fight with deadly cobras._

 _Susan was able to avoid the snakes. She was farther down the tomb that she walked to a sarcophagus. Next to it was a statue of a human but with the head of a jackal._

 _"_ _Anubis," she mumbled._

 _There was also another statue that had the body of a snake yet the head of a woman._

 _"_ _Wadjet," Susan again commented. She knew these gods because she met a turtle who told her everything about Egyptian religion._

 _Looking at both of the statues, Susan walked closer to the coffin. As she was close enough, Susan stared at the figure on the sarcophagus. It was a statue of a pharaoh that had folded arms, slant shaded eyes, and a long curled beard. Intrigued, she reached out her paw and touched the crate._

 _But it was by one touch that the cover of the sarcophagus moved. Susan backed away and watched the coffin stone door open. It was so slow she couldn't think of anything, there was a mummified hand by the door. Slowly, the door opened wider and wider, revealing a masked mummy human._

 _The human was wrapped entirely of silk wrappings covering its arms, legs, hands, feet, head, and face._

"And what happened then?" Dawson asked, tensely.

 _Susan stared at the mummy in both shock and horror that the first thing she could think of was to run. So she turned around and headed for the doorway. She again avoided all the deadly traps but once she came to the entrance, it was blocked by a large pile of rubble. She was trapped._

 _Looking behind, the mummy walked around the entire tomb not knowing where it was going. Susan only stayed by the walls hoping to be out of the mummy's path. It was until she was on the other side of the tomb that her paw pressed hard on a brick. Suddenly, the wall turned around on Susan and she found herself in another room._

 _This room was completely dark, no human would be able to see, but Susan could. But around the room was again covered by hieroglyphics on the walls. There was a large pond inside along with many beetles. All the beetles were scurrying around the ponds that they didn't notice the mouse enter the room._

"I kept wandering around the tomb that I've found much more amazing discoveries, learning more about Ancient Egypt," Susan explained. "I've read from the hieroglyphics the Egyptians would worship all sorts of animals because of their religion."

"I'm sure it was incredible," Dawson commented.

"Absolutely! If you've been there you would know what I mean."

"Though you were unable to obtain anything in the tomb," said Basil.

"Unfortunately, yes. But it was such a sight. Just looking at these relics reminds me of the tomb. There's another story I must tell."

"Please."

Susan again talked but this time she mentioned about an encounter she had with a deadly cobra. Basil and Dawson were mesmerized by her descriptive details on how she fought and her mentioning the snake's venom and species: Egyptian Cobra.

Basil can picture Susan fighting the snake as she continued to talk. He can see her hitting the snake whenever it would strike out to her. The snake wouldn't give up until it had its meal though Susan wouldn't stop either. She is a tough woman after all.

After her story, the mice resumed walking around the museum. They walked around the museum looking at everything, to sailor boats, animals from other countries, and different civilizations from other locations. They also looked at pictures but nothing had Basil concerned. He would only point out the flaws in the objects.

"Most of the relics have been misplaced," he would say. "The pictures aren't traced enough since the dust is visible; including most of the objects."

"Basil," Dawson reprimanded. "Just enjoy it and don't be critical."

"Are you saying that I can't be myself?"

"Be yourself but in a calm, good-natured way."

"There is nothing of interest for me here. We'll return home."

"Not a few more looks?" Susan asked.

"No Miss Avery."

"Not even for a little tour?"

"That's not in my area."

Without another word, Basil walked away.

"Is he always like this doctor?" Susan asked.

"Unfortunately, yes he is," Dawson answered. "Basil can be very precise. I believe he cares more about his job than others most of the time. He's very critical."

"So I've noticed." Susan and Dawson followed Basil.

They were back in the flat that they found Mrs. Judson waiting for them. She had with her a purple gown.

"Oh, you're back in time!" she exclaimed. "I've sewn you something Miss Avery."

Susan walked to her that Mrs. Judson held out the dress.

"It's beautiful!" she said, adored.

Basil instead went to his desk while Dawson commented,

"It's a lovely dress."

"I thought it would be best than wearing that maid dress," said Mrs. Judson.

"Oh, please," Susan agreed.

She and Mrs. Judson walked out of the living room and headed into the hallway.

"I'm such an idiot," said Basil, watching them leave.

"You're not Basil!" Dawson told him.

"Miss Avery has the photo."  
"Let me guess. It was in her pocket."

"And I've forgotten the photograph case. If I haven't met Miss Avery, I wouldn't be distracted. That's the problem with most women Dawson. They can befuddle a man."

"And I thought you liked her Basil."

"When did I ever say that?"

"I saw your face when she told us about the tomb."

"I've never created a face."

Basil walked off to his chair but Dawson followed him.

"Basil old boy," said Dawson. "I've known you to be a mouse of genius but never a mouse at heart."

"There is no other woman who I am participated with," Basil answered, sitting down on his chair.

"If only she would tell me who her captor was, it wouldn't be plaguing me now. There was nothing else to read from her." Dawson could now see that Basil truly cares for Susan.

Basil sat there on the couch looking into the fireplace while Dawson went to grab the newspaper that was next to his chair. After a few seconds, Basil grabbed his violin and started to play the song _Ode to Joy_. It was after the first verses of the song when Dawson noticed Susan come in the room. Basil continued to play but he also looked. When the two of them saw Susan Basil screeched the violin. Both he and Dawson stared at Susan in amazement.

She wore a doily dress that underneath was a purple skirt. The bow was also purple. She also wore her hair in a ponytail and also wore black plain shoes.

"Um…uh…" Basil stammered.

"You look gorgeous!" said Dawson impressed. Susan grinned meekly.

Dawson could swear he's met many beautiful women but there was none like Susan. With her features almost like a man's but with a lean stature, though she was a little thin from malnutrition, she truly is a beautiful mouse.

"What do you think Basil?" she asked, noticing Basil's dreamy look.

Basil couldn't stop looking at Susan. He's never seen a beautiful mouse like her before or neither a woman impressing him, but just then he remembered something.

"Where's the photo?" he asked.

"Not me?" Susan teased.

"Where is the photo of Paul Yates's wife?"

"Oh, that. Come with me."

Susan took Basil's paw and led him out of the living room. They entered the extra bedroom.

"I'm sorry about this," said Susan.

She went to the bed and grabbed something. It turned to be the missing photo that she handed to Basil. He took it instantly.

"Do you remember taking it before?" he asked.

"No," Susan remarked.

"Or anyone who took it before?"

"I really don't know."

"What were you doing before you came to the park?"

Susan only looked back to him.

"Must've been with the rat who enslaved you. Who was he?"

At first Susan hesitated but said, "Just return the photo."

She headed for the door but Basil instantly held her arm. He didn't know why he did it but it was probably because Basil wanted another look into her eyes.

"You're the great mouse detective," she taunted. "Solve the mystery about me."

"If only you'd answer my recent question, I would finish the case," said Basil. "Who imprisoned you?"

Basil and Susan looked to the other for a while until Susan shrugged her arm off his grip.

"Return the picture," she whispered. Basil watched her leave the room.

Once Susan was out of the room and walked through the hallway she entered the living

room. Dawson was in there reading a book that he looked up when Susan came in.

"Hello Miss Avery," he spoke, putting the book down.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Dawson," Susan said grimly. Dawson could tell what she meant.

"Why are you leaving?"

"My business is finished. Give Basil my regards."

Susan was about to head for the door until she heard,

"Before you leave, answer me this." It was Basil.

"What were you doing with the picture and whom were you affiliated with?"

Susan first hesitated but answered, "A rat who I don't know."

"A brown rat?"

Susan nodded, "Good luck."

Susan turned around and headed for the door but Basil ran to catch her again.

"Miss Avery," he started. "I haven't seen in you many years. Why is it that you suddenly reveal yourself but leave instantly? What are you hiding?"

"When you find out I'll tell you then."

Susan and Basil again had a moment to look into the other's eyes.

 _I know he'll find out,_ Susan thought. _But I will not love him._

 _I know she'll have to tell me,_ thought Basil. _I will not love her._

 _Why am I having second thoughts about this? Should I tell him?_

Dawson had no idea what they were thinking about but there was something that he saw between the two. He looked at both of them stumbled since they both were staring at each other. He knew that Basil was thinking hard for being a genius but he never thought Basil had such emotions, neither for a woman.

It was fast that Susan said suddenly, "I'm leaving."

"Let it be," Basil remarked. "But please return."

"This is the last time you'll see me Basil. I'm not coming back. What do you expect from me; only to return a picture?"

"I expect you to remain here. Where will you go?"

"If you do care for me, I'll be in a trap. A rat trap. He's expecting me to return tomorrow."

"Only you can fight this battle Susan."

It was a big shock for both Susan and Dawson to hear Basil call her by her name.

"What good will it do to return where you've experienced horrible memories?"

"Where do you expect me to return?"

"Your life. Return the next day."

Again the two locked eyes but a few seconds later, Susan turned around and walked behind the door.

"Basil, what are you doing?" Dawson asked. "Why did you let her go?"

"She needs time to think," Basil remarked.

"But what if she never returns?"

"We'll find her."

Susan walked away from Baker Street and later found herself in a pub. She knew this was the place where she was forced to live a lonely life but she felt she had to return earlier than expected. It was a Sunday but still, she had to be somewhere than to be a burden on the mouse she liked. Reentering the pub only brought back bad memories, the days she had to clean each night, she didn't have any contact with anyone.

Inside were many men sitting at tables drinking, talking with their friends, sleeping, playing cards, or watching the show. There was a male mouse who was singing a slow upbeat song. The song was mostly about a guy who lived a lonely life after breaking up with a girl and then ended up as a convict.

Ignoring the show, Susan went to the bar and saw someone familiar.

"Why it's you!" said the mouse.

"Hi Ruth," said Susan.

This was a white mouse who, like Basil, is a master of disguise: Miss Ruth Kitty. She was dressed in rags so no one would recognize her. A lot of mice liked her but it was only Susan who could easily fall for her disguises.

"What are you doing here?" asked Miss Kitty.

"Ah, it's a long story," Susan remarked.

"What'll it be ladies?" asked the bartender.

"Two beers please," said Miss Kitty.

Susan met Miss Kitty before. It was during one of Miss Kitty's shows that Susan was able to sneak out her room and watch the show. She needed entertainment at the time that she saw many men woo over her. It was funny to see the men's reaction to her dancing and beauty. It was after the show at the time that they were able to talk.

She and Miss Kitty took a mug of beer. Neither took a drink.

"Where've you been by the way?" Miss Kitty asked again.

"Gone," said Susan. She took a drink of the beer.

Meanwhile, Basil and Dawson were able to find their old client Paul Yates in a store. Basil knew he'd be able to find him there so they delivered the photo to him.

"Oh, thank you!" he shouted. "I thought you nearly forgot!"

"I've never given up on a case," Basil stated though angry with himself.

"Thank you so much!"

Since Basil and Dawson had to watch Paul mourn over his wife's death Basil decided to leave instantly.

"We could've bought extra groceries Basil," said Dawson.

"That is not what I'm concerned about," Basil remarked. "It's her."

He waited until they were out of the store and in the flat that Basil started talking. He went to sit on the chair while Dawson stood staring at him.

"It's Susan, Dawson," he said. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Why don't we bring her back?" Dawson suggested. "I've seen you two together. I don't even know if you truly have a heart for letting her go or if you do we could run and fetch her. But if you've given up now I'd get her myself!"

Basil only shook his head, feeling regretful. He laughed feebly and muttered,

"Fetch her." He closed his eyes.

Susan was still in the pub drinking and talking with Miss Kitty. They were now talking about Miss Kitty's business on her job. She was telling Susan about one sailor who came on stage and started to dance with her sisters.

"I'm not sure who he was but while he danced with them, I just went with the flow," she explained. "It was later he fell off the stage and landed on the piano. He must've been drunk."

"Probably," Susan remarked.

"So what's up with you? Were you able to leave finally?"

"Well…wait, how do you about that?" Susan looked to Miss Kitty sternly.

"I heard from someone that you worked for Professor Ratigan."

"And who was this someone?"

"Some gray rat. He's here in the pub by the way. He's with his friend."

It seemed that Susan knew who she was talking about because these two rats sounded familiar. From behind her at a table close to the bar were the two rats. Though the song the stage mouse was singing continued, these two rats heard every word the women said.

"Susan Avery?" the gray rat wondered. "His _maid_?"

Miss Kitty looked from behind and saw the rats. Susan wouldn't look at them.

"Do you know them?" asked Miss Kitty.

"It's her Jack," said the rat. "It's really her!"

"The woman?" asked the other rat.

Laughing psychotically, the gray rat went over to Susan.

"I remember you," said he. "But do you remember me? I'm Jeffrey."

Susan only sat, refusing to look at him.

"Susan Bridget Avery, wasn't it? I thought I wouldn't see you again! But oh, man! Padriac will be so happy to see you again! The reason why he let you go was to only resume his lessons. That's what he told me and Jack. Let me guess, you came back because you missed the work? Or was it that you missed the professor?"

Susan was becoming mad by the second.

"I think he liked you and he misses you. I'll bet he come by soon to see you again. It must've been great serving him."

It was so fast that Susan quickly grabbed two pistols that were on the bar and aimed them to Jeffrey. The mice and rat backed away from her.

"I would mind my words if I were you," Susan whispered coldly to Jeffrey.

"Are you going to kill me?" Jeffrey asked concerned.

Susan smiled and cocked the guns. In order to scare Jeffrey, Susan shot to the ground close to his feet. Everybody in the pub heard the shot, including the singer. They looked to Susan. Feeling everybody watching her, Susan looked around but she still held the guns out.

Jack did see her but only shook his head in disbelief.

"You're not going to kill anyone," he remarked. "And if you do, you'll only make it worse Miss Avery."

Angrily, Susan shot to his table with the other gun.

Basil then opened his eyes and remembered, "Fetch her? Yes! We'll fetch her! Ha, ha, ha! Fetch her!"

"Basil, wait!" Dawson told him. "Are you saying this instant?"

"Judging by her maid's clothing, there was a scent. It was a drink only found in seedy pubs: Rodent's Delight! There is only one pub that has that drink. She did mention she'll be in a trap. A rat trap. The Rat Trap!did mention she's only one pub who has that drink."ace. The lake. She'd around but she still held the guns out.

ing the singer That's it Dawson! Susan has come from The Rat Trap! She worked for someone there! She'll be there right now! She's in danger."

"Danger?"

Basil stood up instantly but instead of running out of the flat he went to the hallway door and told Dawson,

"Please change Dawson. We're going as sailors."


	6. Drinks for Pleasure

Basil wanted to leave instantly that he told Dawson to dress back in their old sailor outfits. They left the flat instantly and had Toby's help to head for the Rat Trap. They came to a marina.

"Stay here Toby," Basil told the dog. "Stay."

He and Dawson jumped off the dog and rushed to the entrance of The Rat Trap.

"Remember Dawson, no nonsense this time," Basil reprimanded his friend.

"I've never had foolish behavior!" yelled Dawson. Basil and Dawson were back inside The Rat Trap.

Again as before, there were many unpopular mice drinking, sleeping, or watching the show. There again was a juggling octopus while a pianist played the piano. Basil and Dawson walked across the room looking serious but cranky. Basil searched around the room looking for an empty table. None were but there was one table that only held one mouse. So he and Dawson went to him.

It turned out to be Joe when they went to sit down. He didn't recognize the two sailors who sat next to him.

"Hey sailor, who knew right?" he asked, taking a drink.

Dawson was about to say "Joe?" but instead Basil shut his mouth.

"What's your business here chap?" Basil asked in a gruff voice.

"Ah, it's nothing," Joe answered back. "I always come here for an occasional drink. Don't we all?" He took another drink.

"What do you have for me Jack?" asked a professor. He was just finishing his class by folding papers in a folder after the students left.

"A big surprise from the maid," Jack sneered. "But I'm afraid, she might be expecting you."

The professor grinned when he looked to Jack, realizing who he held.

Basil and Dawson didn't say that much while Joe talked to them.

"But you know boys, diamonds and museums aren't all that concerns me," he spoke. "There's also me."

"And there are others," Dawson mumbled. Basil slowly pinched Dawson to scold him.

"Yes there is, especially the children. Let's not forget about them! But how about we watch the show?"

Joe turned around and watched the octopus juggle. It was a few minutes later that the animal had to rush off the stage before being pelted with food. Then the curtains closed. Within minutes there was a beautiful white mouse dressed in a blue sleeveless showgirl dress. She also had tail feathers and black opera gloves.

All the mice, instead of Basil, wolf whistled and cheered. Miss Kitty started to dance with a rhythm while she started to sing. She sang a song to serenade all the men.

Joe and Dawson were watching her with huge interest but Basil wasn't the least bit impressed. He could hardly think anything about the dancer Ruth Kitty. The only reason he came here to this pub was to find Susan before it was too late.

It was during a verse that Miss Kitty jumped off the stage and walked around facing every mouse. She went to each mouse one by one facing them in the face. Nobody could keep their eyes away from her, not even Basil.

On another verse Miss Kitty came to the table where the sailors sat but it was because she was told to entertain a certain mouse. So she grabbed Basil by his shirt collar.

"Some things are better left unsolved," she whispered to him.

"Yes milady," Basil mumbled gruffly.

Miss Kitty let go of his shirt and continued to sing. She sang a verse to Dawson and then Joe. After more verses, she came back on the stage and belted out the last verse. She struck a pose before the curtains closed. Everybody cheered but not Basil. It was strange to have her whisper to him but what did it mean?

"Some things are better left unsolved." What did she know?

"What a woman!" said Joe surprised.

"Absolutely!" Dawson agreed.

It seemed that nobody noticed her whisper to him. Joe and Dawson weren't the only ones talking about Miss Kitty's performance. Every single mouse was talking about her.

"She seemed great to have around as a housemate," said Joe. "A housewife so to say."

"Are you saying you'll marry her?" Dawson asked.

"Change your voice!" Basil whispered to him.

"No spank you sir!" Joe remarked. "I'm not ready for a relationship. But if there is someone, ring me. Who are you by the way?"

Basil answered quickly in the same gruff voice.

"One-eyed Jack."

"And you sir?"

"Captain H. By the way, we've traveled far and wide searching, but have you seen any recent women roaming about in this here pub?"

"Only the dancer and a bar lady. Are you in an affair?"

"It's never polite to ask many questions young chap."

"I've never seen anyone act like you before! Denial can be an ugly thing!"

"If you can believe it."

"Did you find him?" asked a rat in the shadows.

Miss Kitty had to disguise herself as a sailor to talk to this rat. She answered him,

"Yes. But what are you willing to do?"

"Your business was to only find him, not to question me."

Miss Kitty wasn't worried about Basil, it was her friend. She saw Susan by the rat cuffed.

"I no longer require your services Miss Kitty," said the rat. "But there is one more thing."

"Yes professor," she replied feeling bad.

"Jeffrey," the professor called. "Seal the building."

Jack and Jeffrey were also there but disguised as beggars. Jeffrey chuckled later when he barred the only door in the building with a key.

"Showtime," said the professor.

The two walked around the pub avoiding stares. The three rats with Susan and Miss Kitty were backstage. The professor grabbed a microphone that was on a table and spoke out loud,

"I wouldn't be too comfortable if I were everybody. There's one thing you forgot."

Everybody in the pub heard the voice. Hearing it scared many mice but Basil and Dawson didn't stir. There something familiar about the voice.

The professor still had the microphone while he held Susan's arm.

"But if only someone would pay attention this wouldn't have to happen. There was one problem he forgot. _Our_ final problem. But we are animals, everybody is. It's never too late to defeat someone."

The curtain opened revealing a big shock to everybody. It turned out to be Professor

Ratigan! All the mice gasped in both horror and shock. Basil stared at him such as Dawson. Joe, though, fainted. He fell to the ground.

Ratigan threw the microphone across the stage that Jack was able to grab it. He put it away.

Ratigan was dressed in his purple robe and also wore his striped crown. Sitting down on a chair he also had Susan next to him. Her wrists were cuffed with rope that Ratigan held the end. She wasn't looking at anyone but the ground.

"No!" Basil whispered.

Now he knew who held her in the first place! It was Ratigan! How did he survive the fall?

"Did you miss me?" Ratigan asked everybody.

It was funny for him to see everybody's reaction that he had to laugh.

"I'm surprised no one has said 'Hello'. Well, at least I can thank my maid."

Basil silently growled. He now glared to Ratigan.

"But if anyone wishes to participate, I'd love it if anyone would join me on my goals. You see, my thugs from before have been arrested. It sure gets annoying with the police interfering, wouldn't you say?"

Dawson saw some mice nod in agreement.

"Would anyone be interested in joining me?"

Dawson was about to say something but Basil shushed him.

"Anyone?"

Joe woke at the time that he forgot what happened. He looked around and noticed the two sailors he sat with. It was then when it hit him.

"Not any takers?"

Ratigan waited for a minute while he looked around. He saw one mouse look up to him but cowered onto the chair in fear. At that table were two sailors who looked familiar.

"I just love disguises!" chuckled Ratigan. "They've never fooled me!" He chuckled again.

Basil silently growled to Ratigan.

"Well, if no one will join me, you may just sit there and drink or you'll want to wish you've joined me."

Only Basil noticed Ratigan point to someone or something.

"We'll never join you!" yelled Joe.

"Too bad for you then," said Ratigan. "We could've been partners! Are you willing to conspire?"

Joe stood up and shouted,

"NEVAH!"

Basil and Dawson shook their heads.

From the farther side of the building was Jeffrey. He had a box of matches. He waited for the signal from Ratigan that Jeff lighted a match. He first marveled at the sight of the fire but then laid it on the table. He stood up and then walked around the pub, lighting matches and throwing them on tables. All the rough mice backed away from the tables. Joe, Basil, and Dawson also noticed the tables. It was the funny mouse who first jumped away from his table.

"FIRE! I HATE FIRE!" screamed Joe. "Professor Ratigan, how about we talk this out?"

Jeffrey was walking closer to their table. Every mouse was scurrying away from their tables while in the meantime, Ratigan gave Susan to Jack.

"Deal with her Jack," said Ratigan. "I don't need her anymore."

Susan looked to Ratigan pleadingly. She wanted to know what he was up to but she would never talk to him.

"What do you mean professor?" Jack questioned. "Let her burn?"

"That is what I mean. There will no more need for a maid. So you, I, and Jeffrey will depart."

Susan knew there was only one other way out of the pub: a trapdoor by the bar. She wanted to run there but instead was held by Jack. All the mice were running around the pub no one noticed the two rats but only the gray rat lighting all the tables. They were running to the front door while only Joe was screaming.

"The door's locked!" yelled one mouse. "We're trapped!"

"Trapped as mice!" Joe yelled comically. "AAAHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHH!" He noticed the gray rat.

"CAREFUL THERE!" Jeffrey lit another table.

Basil and Dawson were rushing to the door but many mice were in their way.

There was fire everywhere that all the tables were now ablaze, the fire was crackling loud by the wood. It was within minutes the fire was conjoined setting the entire building on fire. The only sounds were the fire snapping by the wood and many screams from mice.

Basil quickly rummaged through his pocket that he was able to find an extra set of keys. He always had these keys with him. He had to rush through the other mice to reach to the door.

Over by the bar, Jack had Susan still tied by the rope but instead of letting her go, he tied the rope around a loop that was connected with the wall. Then he went behind the bar and entered the trapdoor, closing it from behind. Susan knew where he was heading. She also saw the gray rat Jeffrey rush into the trapdoor along with the professor who was waiting for him.

"You sure do come in handy Jeffrey," said Ratigan.

"I just love fire," Jeff remarked. "And seeing mice burn."

"Well we don't have enough time for that my friend. The future awaits."

Ratigan opened the trapdoor. Jeffrey immediately jumped into the opening while Ratigan followed him. Before Ratigan closed the door he gave Susan a quick smirk and then closed it.

"Never trust a professor," she mumbled.

Basil was able to shove many mice out of the way and ran to the door. He knelt down and started to pick on the lock with his keys. Mice were running around either panicking or finding another entrance but Joe was right. They were trapped. Susan also tried to free herself by biting hard onto the rope on her wrists. Joe was one of the mice running around staying away from the fire. He was screaming bloody murder.

None of the keys Basil tried could fit the keyhole, Susan bit the rope faster, and all the mice were panicking. The fire was getting closer to them now and it started to burn some mice. Joe was nowhere near the fire; he decided to stay in the crowd. Basil kept trying all the keys until one finally fit. Susan successfully bit the rope off but still had her wrists tied. She headed to the crowd but while she ran, a beam fell and landed near her. The whole building was on fire that wood was starting to fall on the ground and on some mice. Basil, Dawson, and Joe were one of the lucky ones but unfortunately, a burnt beam fell on Susan's leg. Basil heard her scream.

He and Dawson looked their left and saw her lying on the ground held down by a burning pole.

"Dawson, get the lock!" Basil demanded.

While Dawson continued with the lock, Basil ran to Susan.

"Susan!" he said to her. Susan looked at him but she could only see a sailor.

Basil quickly held up a part of the beam which wasn't ablaze and picked it up, though it was heavy. Once it was off her leg Susan crawled away instantly. Basil let the beam fall and ran to her. He noticed that her right leg was on fire. So he quickly took off his hat and started to wave the fire off.

Dawson rummaged through the lock fast that one finally unlocked the door. He instantly opened the door.

"Yes," he whispered. "Basil! Joe! Susan! Let's go!"

Only those mice heard him. After the fire was finally off her leg, Basil picked up Susan and led her to the open door. Other mice around them also scurried out the door, including a screaming Joe. Susan also saw a white mouse dressed in her showgirl outfit along with two other white mice. They to also rushed out of the door.

Joe still continued to scream that he ran away from the pub like a banshee. Once they were safe, Basil, Susan, and Dawson looked behind. The pub was still ablaze with fire that it reached up to the docks on the marina. That was where he saw Toby.

"We must get to Toby," he told everybody.

Ruth Kitty was also able to get out of the pub safely without any harm with the other two mice. But they didn't follow the three. They ran away leading to another direction.

Basil, Dawson, and Susan were able to make it in time as they rushed to Toby. Susan's leg was still hurt that she had to rely on Basil's strength. As they got to the dog, Toby was smiling to them; he allowed the mice to jump onto the back of his neck.

"Back home Toby!" yelled Basil. Toby took off on a run.

They were back in the flat while Toby was back inside his master's home. Basil and Dawson changed back into their regular clothes. Dawson had Susan sent into the extra bedroom that he immediately started to heal her leg.

"How bad is it doctor?" she asked.

"It's not badly injured but only a big bruise and burnt mark," he explained. "But you'll be able to recover fast."

"How did you two know where I was?"

"Basil claimed he knew the place."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

Basil was in the living room thinking hard. Mrs. Judson already lit a fire while they were gone.

He was contemplating the news he had at the Rat Trap looking into the fire, standing by it. It was still hard for Basil to believe that Ratigan was still alive and to find out that Susan was his slave. The fire could hardly disturb him now. He's been through many dangers before but none was this thrilling as to find out more about the mouse who he truly cared for. Why wouldn't she tell him in the first place than for him to find out the hard way?

And also, how did Ratigan survive the fall? He remembered starting the propeller when they were close to hitting the street. How can one survive a fall from a towering height? But now that Ratigan has returned Basil has to find out what he's planning and for sure prevent him from accomplishing. The Napoleon of Crime has returned.

"Basil?" someone said from behind.

Basil looked realizing it was Susan. He didn't want to talk to her but instead looked back into the fireplace.

"Don't you think you've had enough with fire?" she teased.

"There are worse things," he remarked.

Susan was about to walk to him but the front door was suddenly opened.

"Basil of Baker Street?" asked someone. Susan noticed it was Joe. "Do you live here?"

"What is it now Joe?" Basil asked, annoyed.

"There's been a fire! A fire! And he's back! The rat professor! I tell ya, the professor! Professor Ratigan!"

"I know."

"He's back! And set the fire! FIRE! I TELL YA, FYRE!"

It was funny for Susan to see a mouse who's terrified of fire.

"Why are you telling me about a little fire?" Basil asked.

"And the professor!" Joe freaked. "He's back! Returned from the dead!"

"If he was dead, he wouldn't return."

"How do you about know that? It's possible isn't it?"

He looked over to Susan who shook her head.

"You're that girl aren't you?" Joe requested. "His slave?"

"I'm not his slave," Susan stated. "Not anymore."

"Alrighty then, shall we go to work?"

Joe turned around dramatically and walked out of the flat, slamming the door shut. Susan snickered while Basil only shook his head.

Now that she was cheered up, Susan went to Basil and said, "I know what you're thinking of. After hearing about me and him."

Since he couldn't take it, Basil turned around and faced her.

"How come you wouldn't tell me?" he answered. "You didn't think I'd find out?"

"A detective solves the clues."

"There wasn't enough!" Basil started to pace the room and yelled. "Here I was thinking and hoping you'd say a word about your past days, plaguing me to know you, but no word would come out from your mouth! A detective needs clues Miss Avery; Information!"

"Whatever happened to 'Susan'?"

"And after two months Ratigan has been supposed dead. I was there! He nearly killed me when we fell off Big Ben! Now the diabolical rat has reappeared! The most sinister dangerous rat in the world! I should've known better than to trust any woman! Than to also…"

He looked up to Susan. She was sitting on the green chair with her head hung.

"Also…"

He was about to continue to rant but when Basil saw Susan's hurt feelings, he stopped talking so he went to her.

"Miss Avery? Susan?"

"What else was I supposed to do Basil!" she roared. "He _forced_ me! I needed a job but I was stupid at the time to trust him. Can't you ever forgive a girl? He tortured me! I understand how you feel about his arrival but don't rub it in! I thought you liked me by the way. Don't you care for me? I saw your face when we were in the museum. Wasn't there a reason that you came to save me? I thought we trusted each other."

Now Basil was feeling guilty about what he said before. There was a reason why he went for her by the way.

"Don't worry Miss Avery," he said to her. "I didn't mean it."

Susan still hung her head while Basil reached to gently touch her shoulder. The two

looked at each other.

"It's not _entirely_ hopeless. But I will stop him. All I need is information from you what he's doing."

"No," she stated. "What you need is a scolding. I've been hurt since my mom and dad died. No one's known my true feelings or neither cared for me."

"I care for you."

Basil smiled to her, hoping to cheer her up. So Susan smirked. Noticing she was

shivering, Basil quickly went to grab a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Susan held it by the corners.

"I don't know what he's doing," she spoke. "But he is up to something."

"Who were those two rats?" Basil questioned her. "The brown and gray rat?"

"Jack and Jeffrey. Be careful with them. Jeffrey's insane but Jack is nasty. He can read people like you Basil but manipulate them. He can get in your head."

Basil was listening intently.

"But be careful with the professor. He's extremely devious."

"I know he is."

"But I am sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared."

"Never mind about that. All what is concerning for now is Ratigan. I have to find what he's planning."

"Last I heard he was having a meeting with his men tomorrow."

"Did he say where?"

"No."

Basil started to pace the room while Susan looked up to him.

"His lair is in the sewers," he remembered. "Last time Dawson and I found it when we were in the Rat Trap. By now it'll be burned to the ground. There must be another way to get there."

"The pipes?" Susan suggested.


	7. For a Reason

It was the next day when Basil had everything planned out. It didn't take him long to find out about the place where the thugs were having a meeting, it was going to be in an abandoned building on Fleet Street. He and Dawson were disguised that Basil heard some thugs talking but again, Dawson nearly blew their cover at the time.

"You would talk to him?" he blurted out. "That rat professor?"

Basil had to slowly slap him without noticing the thugs. The thugs were about to attack Dawson that the two had to run off. They started talking when they were back on Baker Street.

"Dawson, when will you learn not to destroy our secret identities when we are in disguise?" Basil interrogated.

"I've never done anything wrong Basil!" shouted Dawson. "Didn't you hear them? They were going to support Professor Ratigan! Why would you want to hear that?"

"You still don't understand detective work."

"I know plenty since I've been with you!"

They went back inside the flat when Basil and Dawson saw Susan with two familiar mice.

"So you see, the Rex was a vicious animal that would eat anything," said the young mouse. It was Henry Wilson. "They lived in the Cretaceous Era so they would eat Hadrosaurs and other dinosaurs."

Susan was talking with Henry Wilson that he was telling her about the Tyrannosaurus Rex while William Wilson was by Basil's desk looking at his stuff. Basil immediately ran to him before he could touch a vial. Dawson went to Susan and Henry.

"Don't touch that!" Basil told William.

William looked up noticing Basil.

"What sort of chemicals have you concocted?" William asked.

"None are in particular with your area," Basil stated. "Have you come for something?"

"My grandson has a case for you sir."

Henry still wouldn't stop talking about the dinosaur that he started to tell Susan and Dawson about the animal's ferocity. It was interesting to hear about the animal but Basil had to talk to him, mentioning he has another case for them.

"Yes, yes, the T-Rex was a prehistoric carnivorous animal," Basil walked in. Henry, Susan, and Dawson looked to him. "But for now, there is a case you called me for."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Henry. "Yeah, I, uh, I lost a tooth."

"You have all your teeth," Dawson commented.

"No, not that. My dinosaur tooth. I had a real fossilized tooth of a Rex that someone took it from me."

Because he wouldn't continue Basil had to say, "Describe the attack."

"I was walking around that building at Fleet Street that someone mugged me. They took my Rex tooth. Can you get it back for me?"

"How would you describe the thief?"

"I don't know. He was a tough guy, dressed in big clothes. I think they were too big for him."

"A building you were mugged?"

"Yeah."

Seeing the link between the missing tooth and a building Basil knew where he could easily find the thief. He ran out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" asked Henry.

"No, it's not you," Dawson reassured. "Basil's mind may be a mystery but I can tell when something clicked in his brain. For now, he's busy on the case."

"Okay." Henry took out a magazine from his coat pocket and started to read it.

"Basil is too much dedicated to his work," William pointed out, looking at the door. "He's missing out on his life."

"What do you mean sir?" Susan asked.

William turned around and faced the mice that looked to him.

"Years ago when I was a young lad, my family and I were hiking in Switzerland," he started. "There was a young man there similar who claimed he lived for his work. For you see he was a photographer. He hardly cared for the dangers nature would intend or neither anybody."

"So why would he continue if he knew the danger?" asked Dawson.

"Because some men enjoy the thrill of adventure rather than their social life."

Susan and Dawson looked to William confused.

"When you miss something that's most important in your life, the person will live lonely."

"So what happened to the photographer?" Susan asked.

"Ended living as a hermit."

Susan started to think while Dawson looked up to a picture on the mantelpiece. It was a picture from a headline reading, _Queen Honors Detective._ It was the picture of the first case he's had with Basil. While Dawson was remembering the time he first met Basil, Susan then asked,

"So, what you're saying, Mr. Wilson, Basil wouldn't care for anyone?"

"All he needs is someone to talk to," said William. "A friend's talk would easily help him."

"You've never given up on anyone have you grandfather?" Henry asked. It turned out he was listening.

"Never." Susan and Henry grinned.

It wasn't that long until Basil came back out from the room that he ignored the other mice but not Dawson.

"I will not need you for the case Dawson," he told him.

"What are you talking about Basil? And why are you dressed like that?" Dawson questioned him. Basil was wearing old and torn clothing that he looked like a homeless mouse.

"I'm on a case," he answered. "This will require extensive acting skills which must not be foiled." Susan snickered.

"You can't have someone who is skilled?" Dawson teased.

"I'm going alone."

Basil left before anyone could say another word.

"Well, I guess we better get going," said William.

"It was nice to meet you again sir," Dawson remarked.

"Likewise. And you to Miss Avery."

Susan smiled while she shook hands with William.

"Come Henry, we must go." Susan and Dawson watched the Wilsons leave.

Basil was able to rush to Fleet Street by getting a ride on a carriage that he jumped off just as he came to a rundown building. It wasn't hard to find the place because he saw many mice walk through a crevice only small enough for rodents.

He walked to the mice but in the meantime Basil rubbed dirt over his face to make it look like bruises as if he just came from a fight. There was also a hat he found on the ground. Basil then walked to the entrance. Since a mouse claimed he needed an identity, Basil told him in a groaning voice,

"John Holmes." He went inside.

Once he was inside, Basil could easily tell where to go. Many mice were walking to an area where there was a mouse trap set upside down. It wasn't just one trap but two that were together like a long table. Basil went to sit down near a criminal; he was at the far end of the right side. More mice were coming until the table was surrounded by eleven mice but one lizard.

"So what's the meaning of this meeting?" asked a criminal.

"Well haven't you heard?" said someone from behind. "The professor is back."

All the animals looked farther down the room where there was a gray rat. Basil suggested this must've been Jeffrey.

"He's been here since two months!" the rat told everyone.

"So why would he show himself now?" the same criminal interrogated.

"You've never known? Ha, he wanted to surprise all of you."

"So what's the explanation of his returning and why did he arrange the meeting?" Basil asked, in a mumbling voice.

"Well my friend…well, he…listen, I'm not supposed to tell you everything. Alright? Cut me some slack will you?"

"Oh, no, it's okay Jeffrey," said someone. It was a brown rat. "We can tell them."

This was Jack.

"Everybody missed him, didn't you? Where could crime be without Professor Ratigan, wait for the opportune moment to finally succeed his goal?"

"But that Basil of Baker Street always butts in!" yelled one thug. All the other criminals nodded in agreement.

Basil didn't take any notice of the thug mentioning him because he saw from the thug next to him have a lump into his pocket. So he reached inside and took the object out. It was a prehistoric tooth. Knowing who it belonged to, Basil pocketed the tooth. Nobody watched him.

"You still have much to learn my friends," said Jack. "Why don't you talk to him right now?"

Soon enough, Ratigan came in the room saying,

"And here I thought my crimes were bad."

All the thugs gasped in horror when they saw him. Basil also acted along with them though he wasn't the slightest surprised.

"Did anyone miss me? Did anyone suggest I'd be around?"

Thugs started to ask questions immediately. "How did you survive? Why did you wait? We thought you were dead! How come Basil of Baker Street is still alive? Where have you been hiding?"

"Please one at a time. but I'm afraid I can't answer all the questions. Let's say our business isn't finished. Sailors could come in handy. We will find and kill Basil of Baker Street. But patience is a virtue my friends, you shouldn't rush."

"So what are we doing professor? Do you have a plan?"

"Well, the first plan would have to be dealt by me and the detective so we can finish our final problem. When I defeat and kill him, the world will be ours."

All the thugs roared in applause but not Basil. He only acted by raising his arms out like the thugs but he didn't say a word.

He knew Ratigan would want to kill him in the first place knowing how murderous he can be but to also finish what he wants. Basil will not let that happen; and by the way he had to avenge the torturous days Susan had to endure by Ratigan's paws.

"Just out of curiosity, where will you find him?" asked a thug.

"Oh, I'll bring him to me, since I've seen him yesterday," said Ratigan.

Basil did remember when Ratigan recognized him but it surprising for now that he didn't realize he was in the room. Basil easily blended well with the thugs.

"Oh, professor, wasn't it true you had a maid with you?" the lizard queried him.

"Yes, Bill, yes I did," Ratigan said proudly. "She truly was a beautiful loss. Too bad she didn't live to see another day."

"Susan Bridget Avery, wasn't it?" Jeffrey remembered.

"That's right Jeffrey. If she was still here, I could show you to her."

"What happened to her?" Basil grumbled.

"No one could survive a fire."

It was good that Basil could hold back a grin.

"But for later, I need a volunteer to fetch Basil for me."

All the thugs seemed pleased to hear Ratigan offer them a task that they spoke, "I'll go! Pick me!"

"I'll choose Bill."

"Absolutely professor!" said Bill enthusiastically. "But, how would I do it?"

"Make him an offer he can't refuse."

It was later that the thugs were able to leave that Basil had to rush to his flat. He made sure that it wasn't that obvious to the thugs when he was able to get a ride again on a carriage. But he had to jump from carriage to carriage to make it fast to the flat. He was able to make it on time.

But when he was inside, Susan and Dawson were there on a bad time. Susan was trying to play his violin while Dawson was trying to teach her. She was only making the chords screech while Dawson was teaching her wrongly. Basil had to run to them so they could stop.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong!" he yelled. "And we don't have enough time! Put it back while I prepare!"

Basil rushed into the hallway that he ran into his bedroom to change into his regular clothes.

"The case is open!" Dawson announced, seeing the suspense.

Basil came back into the living room dressed in his robe that he noticed Susan set his violin by his chair.

"What is it now Basil?" she asked. "Danger is coming?"

"Yes!" yelled Basil. "A criminal is coming here and I want you two to play along with me. He should be arriving soon. Ratigan always knew where I lived."

He ran to the window and looked out.

"You two, don't come near me at all, especially you Miss Avery!" Susan scowled to Basil. "I mustn't have any distractions while I'm on a case."

"Of the missing tooth?" Susan inquired.

Basil first sighed and then said, "It's in the pocket, but we mustn't deliver it now. Someone dangerous is coming here. For now, Dawson, Miss Avery, pretend you're talking to each other."

Susan instead walked out of the room and went into Basil's bedroom. The clothes he wore earlier were laid on his bed. She rummaged through the clothes and found a fossilized tooth in a pocket.

It was within a few minutes when Basil saw a lizard on Baker Street. He turned around only facing Dawson.

"What happened to Miss Avery?" he noticed.

"She was here," said Dawson, also noticing her disappearance.

Basil was about to run into the kitchen when the front door knocked and the hallway door opened. Susan came in the room that she saw Basil run to his chair and grabbed a newspaper in the meantime. The door knocked again that Dawson knew what to do. He went to answer the door. Sure enough, there was Bill the Lizard.

"Dr. Dawson!" said the lizard. "Is the detective inside?"

"Yes he is, come in," Dawson offered.

Bill entered the flat that he looked around with a grin but stopped when he saw Basil. Basil looked to him when he lowered the paper. He had a stern look.

"Hello gov'nor!" said Bill. "How's it going?"

"Hello Bill," Basil sneered. Susan and Dawson only watched the scene.

"If you haven't heard, the professor is back."

Basil sighed and set the paper aside on the end table. He looked to the lizard and spoke,

"The professor and I have many acquaintances and solutions, yes I've heard he's returned, but the point is: what is it that you seek from him or are you only sending a message?"

Bill gulped nervously while Basil stared to him, waiting for an answer.

"He wants to see you," Bill told him. "Something about an offer you'll want."

Basil first hesitated then said aloud, "Dawson, hand me a paper and pen."

Dawson immediately grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from Basil's desk that he handed to him.

"For the messenger you are Bill," said Basil, while he wrote on the paper. "You could send this to him."

"Just don't shoot the messenger," Bill backed away.

"No, no, I won't maim you. Deliver this to him."

Basil folded the paper and he held it out for Bill. Because the lizard was nervous, Basil had to go to him and then gave the paper to Bill.

"You're still a thief, though," said Basil. "It's just elementary, for a chimney sweeper you are."

Again Bill gulped.

"Deliver the message."

Without saying another word, Bill ran out of the flat and was outside. He ran away from the flat.

Susan felt that she could applaud Basil for being a good actor that she had to say, "You sure got style, Basil."

"Dawson, the game's afoot. This time it's personal."

"So what's the plan?" Dawson asked.

"An empty house."

Both Susan and Dawson were confused.

Basil started to pace the room saying, "He'll never know what's coming to him for in the first place he tried to kill me. There was no doubt he'll try again. Susan,"

He pointed to her.

"You were enslaved by him. Dawson,"

He pointed to Dawson.

"He could fool you. This time it's just me and the Napoleon of Crime. _Our_ final problem."

"What did you write then?" Susan asked.

 _There is an empty house on Kensington Street. You may come if convenient. But if inconvenient, come all the same._

"So he wants to visit me," laughed Ratigan.

Bill gave him the letter when he returned back to the building.

"Oh, that Basil, I'll never understand him."

"Are we going to meet him professor?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes we will Jeffrey. And it shall be in a house. Our problem should be finished and when I kill him, we will take a visit in Buckingham Palace."

Since Jack and Jeffrey knew what he meant, the rats laughed evilly but it was Jeffrey who laughed the loudest.


	8. Showtime of Death

Basil had it all worked out. He did enter an empty house that he knew would be the perfect place for a foiled plan, to overthrow Ratigan and his men. Though there were two he knew could be dangerous as the professor.

Jeffrey sounded more like a psychopath than anyone Basil has encountered but he was nervous about Jack Doran.

"But how will you control them?" Dawson asked when they were in the house.

"It's not a matter of control," said Basil. "It's part of the game. Did you bring the bust?"

"Of course." Dawson had with him a replica of Basil's face, it was molded by clay. "But why did you bring another coat of yours? This sounds absurd!"

"Elementary my dear Dawson."

Basil and Dawson went to a corner and set up a decoy of Basil with the coat and the bust. It seemed that Basil was sitting on a chair in the dark when they finished.

"All we do for now is wait," Basil remarked.

Basil and Dawson went to a corner where they could see the bust but nobody else.

"By the way, how is Miss Avery?" Basil asked. "How is her leg?"

"She's much better now, only suffered a major bruise but she's recovered."

"That's well to know."

"But there is one thing, why would you shut out the people you care?"

"There are far more important things to worry about than others sometimes."

"The cases?"

"Certainly."

Dawson shook his head and then remarked, "How about the time when you ignored a child when she needed your help? Or when you deliberately tried to sabotage my line of work as a doctor, or when you shoot at Mrs. Judson's pillows! Also to never pay attention to Miss Avery!"

"Dawson, I care." Basil faced him. "I hate to admit it but this is not for a case, it's about Susan. Ratigan tortured her and has fooled many men, he must be stopped." Dawson goggled at Basil.

"You do care for her," he pointed out.

"Obviously," Basil blushed. He turned around and looked back to the bust, but this time he looked out the cracked window.

It was within an hour that Basil and Dawson heard floor boards creak, realizing someone was in the house with them.

"Whenever you see him, Jack, take the shot," it was Ratigan. "My friends, make sure nobody follows me."

Basil and Dawson faced each other.

"You know what do to," Basil mouthed to him. Dawson nodded and they slowly tiptoed to the door of the room.

The floorboards continued to creak indicating that the thugs were walking around the house. They heard someone come near their hideout that the thug opened the door. It was Jack Doran holding out a revolver.

The first thing Jack noticed was Basil sitting on the chair but with a dimly lit lamp next to him.

"Come and get me," whispered Basil.

Jack first chuckled that he shot to the replica but also at the same time, the door was shut behind him. The body fell to the ground from the impact but suddenly Jack felt someone jump on him from behind. He turned to look, realizing it was the real Basil.

"Now Dawson!" yelled Basil.

Jack flung Basil around while the mouse held onto his neck but Basil fell to the ground. Jack was about to shoot him while grinning but then Dawson pushed him away. Basil got up and kicked the gun away from Jack's human-like paw. Instead he held his pistol to him.

"Where is Ratigan?" he demanded.

Jack started to laugh and told him, "And here I thought mice are timid."

"Where is he?" Jack only answered with more laughter.

"Detectives may be brave but they are scared." Basil shuddered. "With a past as an orphan many dangers await them. You're not like that, are you Basil?"

Angrily, Basil put the gun in his pocket and held Jack up but he pinned him to the wall.

"Where did he go?" he interrogated.

"But there's a problem troubling you with Ratigan," said Jack calmly. "How long would it take to solve?"

"That is none of your concern! But answer me, what is he planning after destroying me?"

"The queen will have many visitors tonight."

While Basil and Jack were talking, Dawson rushed out of the room as instructed from before. He knew exactly where to go during these situations.

Basil let Jack go and headed to the door but instead he heard Jack call, "You're risking your life Basil! Is it for revenge? How did you handle the news about the maid? You like her? She was quite a beautiful lady but a terrible loss."

Basil took out his gun and took aim to Jack. He instead shot to the wall.

"For silence," Basil said threatingly. Jack grinned evilly.

The detective walked out of the room and headed through rooms. He didn't stop when he saw thugs surrounding a stairway.

"Well, if it isn't Basil of Baker Street," said one thug. "Let's take him."

The thugs rushed to Basil but Basil put up a fight. He was able to fight off anyone who came near him that he was close to losing his life when two mice held him that one was about to attack him with a dagger but instead, Basil kicked the guy and then fought the mice holding him. When he was done hitting the mice, Bill the Lizard was left. All he did was back away from Basil.

"Is he upstairs?" asked Basil. Bill nodded.

So Basil went up the stairs scaring Bill away. He walked up the stairs but in the meantime he had to fight away thugs but it didn't end up easy as he expected. More thugs came from around each doorway that Basil had to fight them off. But when he came to the final step there was the gray rat Jeffrey.

"The mouse with the deerstalker you are, aren't you?" asked he. "Yeah, we were warned about you. But wait, didn't Jack kill you? I thought he did."

"But ended being misunderstood," said Basil.

"Huh! Well, I'll deal with you myself. Let's do it without weapons and see who'll win. I'll bet it'll be me." Basil raised his eyebrows.

Jeffrey set his dagger aside and went to Basil. The two had a fight after Jeffrey tried to hit Basil but Basil was fast that he dodged Jeffrey most of the time and was able to hit him back. But from behind were more thugs that took hold of Basil. Jeffrey was about to hit Basil but he thought differently.

"How about we bring you to him?" he thought. "Yeah, let's do that. Take him guys."

While the thugs held Basil, Jeffrey turned around and opened a door.

Inside the room was Ratigan. It didn't bother Basil the slightest bit to be with him but he did hate the guy, with a passion. Ratigan was only sitting on a bench not looking at his men. He seemed distracted while writing something on a notepad. Basil knew he was writing math notes.

"This better be important Jeffrey," Ratigan snapped.

"It is boss," said the gray rat. "We have your friend."

Ratigan turned around and saw the mouse detective.

"Basil? Is it really you?" said the professor dramatically. "Oh, no, no, no, this will not do."

Ratigan pocketed the pen and notepad and then turned to his cronies.

"This will not do at all," he continued. "How can one stay alive forever? Leave us my friends."

But before they left the room, there was a commotion coming from downstairs.

"Oh, Basil," Ratigan cried. "You've brought the police haven't you?" The thugs looked to Ratigan worriedly. "But that doesn't matter for now. Go ahead and leave friends."

"But boss," said Jeffrey.

"Go Jeffrey."

Though Jeffrey was nervous he and the thugs walked out and he closed the door.

"You'll never forget Basil," said the professor. "I'll always return."

"It's true isn't it?" Basil pestered him. "Your maid?"

Ratigan started to walk around while he talked.

"Yes, Miss Avery was a great help, but it seemed she arrived too early and nearly ruined me. She had to go."

Now Basil started to walk around.

"She's not dead." Now Ratigan looked to him. "Miss Avery has always been a tough girl."

"That was her problem Basil. Being a tough cookie as she was, Miss Avery would always snap back, but at least she was punished."

"And how have you?"

Ratigan chuckled and answered, "Same old, same old. Like a parent scolding the child."

Basil knew he was lying remembering the scars on Susan.

"Oh, that doesn't matter now," Ratigan smiled.

"Now that I remember, what are your preparations for the queen?" Basil inquired.

"Remember what happened last time Basil?"

"But it was with the help of a toymaker."

"I don't need a toymaker anymore. Now it's going to be personal, just you and me." Basil scowled to Ratigan. "Our final problem."

Downstairs were many police mice who were taking all the thugs including Jack and Jeffrey.

"Well, Basil, I'm glad you've fallen for the trap," Ratigan continued.

Only he started to pace while Basil stood still.

"Now we can play a game." Basil looked over to Ratigan that the professor locked the door. It was the only way out.

The police were downstairs with Dawson that they were taking each of the thugs out but Dawson went up to a certain lizard.

"Tell me, where's the professor?" he asked him.

"Up-upstairs," he mumbled.

Dawson turned around and started to run up a set of stairs but as he went up, the stairs were creaking underneath him and were coming loose.

Ratigan was walking closer to Basil but Basil was backing away from him. He knows

how dangerous Ratigan can be.

"You tortured Susan," Basil reported.

"Have you met her before?"

"She's at my place where she's safe."

"Don't tell me you saved her and have feelings."

Basil felt himself bump onto the wall that Ratigan was about to hit him but Basil dodged him.

"You have no heart Basil," Ratigan told him while Basil backed away. "No one likes you. You're just a scared little mouse like the rest of us. Oh, and by the way, Happy Halloween."

"I'm _nothing_ like you Ratigan!" Basil yelled. "You're just a sewer rat! A rat, not a mouse!"

Now it was Basil who turned the tables. He saw Ratigan's eyes turn red that the rat ran and pounced on him before Basil could make another move. Ratigan started to claw Basil's face like a deranged cat, slashing him. Basil tried to feel around for a weapon but there was nothing. All he could do was push Ratigan away from him but Ratigan was a big rat.

While Ratigan continued to slash Basil, Basil tried to push Ratigan away. Despite being hurt, the rat was finally off him. Basil rushed to the door but he was instantly held by the growling rat. The mouse had to kick him off and ran to the door but again the rat jumped on him.

"You won't make it this time Basil!" snarled the rat.

Before he was about to slash Basil, Ratigan instead searched through his pockets finding Basil's pistol. He threw it across the room and then started to slash Basil's back.

Dawson ran around each creaking step that he made it to the top floor. From behind a door he could hear shrieks of pain so he went to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Basil heard the doorknob shake that he looked up to the door. His timing was perfect. Dawson or the police would be there. If only he could get up, Ratigan would finally be arrested but for now he was trapped by the rat. Wittingly, Basil turned himself around and punched Ratigan on the face. He stood up and rushed to the door again. After turning the loose key that was still on the lock, the door was opened. But just as it did, Basil felt himself flying.

Dawson was able to witness Ratigan pounce on Basil that the two barged out of the room and were rolling down the stairs. Once they were on the ground Basil tried to get up again but Ratigan held him down. He wasn't through with him.

Instead of slashing him, Ratigan instead decide to choke Basil that he reached for his neck. Basil tried to get Ratigan's grip off him while he was trying to gasp for breath that in the meantime, Dawson was rushing down the stairs. He was close to them that Dawson jumped onto Ratigan's back and stomped on him. Ratigan loosened his grip off Basil that he and Dawson fell on their right side. Dawson quickly got up before Ratigan could attack him.

In a frenzied hurry, Basil looked around. He heard movement outside the windows noticing heavy traffic outside with carriages. Before Ratigan could charge him Basil ran to the main entrance of the house while he knew from behind Ratigan was running to him. Dawson could only watch the two run out of the house but he followed them.

Once they were outside, Ratigan pounced on Basil again and started to slash him again but on the chest. He was about to give him a third blow that Basil quickly grabbed his wrist. Ratigan slashed Basil on the face while Basil's grip was tight. In order for Ratigan to move Basil had to move with him that he rolled over on the right side. They kept rolling and rolling until they were close to the street, Basil was able to throw Ratigan on the pavement. But it was seconds while Ratigan was on the street rushing to Basil again but instead, he was run over by a carriage. After watching his enemy's death, Basil stood up.

Though he was up for just a few seconds Basil's strength on his legs wore out; he couldn't walk. But he had to keep going. He kept falling while he walked back to the entrance hoping to see Dawson. Dawson was there by the entrance but he couldn't see very well.

"Dawson," he mumbled. Dawson ran to him after Basil let out a groan and fell to the ground.

There was nothing there while he lay on a comfortable bed but he had to know if his friends were safe. Safe from the thugs and especially Ratigan but the first person Basil thought of was Susan. Wanting to see her, Basil stood up realizing he was in his own bedroom though felt bandages on his chest, back, and face. It was then his bedroom door opened.

"Susan?" he wondered. "Dawson?" It was Dawson. "Dawson, where's Susan?"

"She's in the living room."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days." Basil immediately stood up and got off the bed.

He came in the living room and saw Susan at the window looking outside.

"Miss Avery," he called.

Because she didn't stir, he said again, "Susan."

"Stay away from me," she begged.

Basil knew what she was thinking so he had to talk to her.

"Don't leave. Why would you want to?"

"Where else should I be?"

"Don't you love someone?"

Susan sighed exasperatedly.

"Wasn't there someone who saved you from a spider, whom you've told everything about your adventures in tombs around the world? The mouse whom you've grown fond of? Tell me, who did you love?"

Now it hit her, she was suggesting of leaving Basil behind and start a new life but now that he got her thinking, there were second thoughts coming in her conscience.

 _Why am I doing this?_

Because she couldn't bear the thought, Susan said, "You're my hero."

Susan turned around and sure enough, there was Basil grinning to her. Relieved, Susan ran to him and immediately hugged him. He held her back passionately.


	9. Susan's World

Everything was better. Basil and Susan were finally together that Susan never left the flat for the past days, while Basil and Dawson have continued their work but whenever they would return, it felt good for Basil to see Susan. She no longer had bruises, a beaten face, and neither a hurt look. She would always give him a joyful smile. There was one time when they came back from a case that Susan looked to him and said,

"You know what Basil, I'm glad my life has changed. Nothing can ever hurt me, no horrible thrills, but I don't need to fear anymore."

Basil knew what she meant that he walked to her. Dawson was only watching them happily.

"I'm free now. With you Basil, I feel alive. Sights to see, all these feelings, Welcome to My World. Just promise me one thing, don't get too involved on a case than your friends and to shut me out."

"I won't."

The two grinned.

"But there is one place I'd like to visit," she announced.

Basil, Susan, and Dawson left Baker Street that they had a ride from Toby. The dog needed the exercise that Basil thought it would be good for him. Toby ran to the same museum that he went to wait at the door. The three mice entered the building.

Once they were inside, the three decided to look over to the dinosaurs. There they saw the Wilsons again. Basil and Dawson knew they would see Henry Wilson by the T-Rex.

The three mice decided to go by them and hear Henry talk about the dinosaur. After the talk about dinosaurs, Basil, Susan, and Dawson instead went to see the ancient relics where they found Joe dusting the area, though other mice were walking around. But while he cleaned, Joe started to joke about the mummies that were also in the museum.

It was later that the mice were back in the flat. Basil, Susan, and Dawson were both in the living room after bringing Toby back. Basil and Susan were reading a book they got from the museum such as Dawson when they went to sit on the chairs. Dawson was reading a book about boats while Basil and Susan read about gladiators.

On the next hour, somebody came to the flat that knocked the door. Mrs. Judson went to answer it.

"Why, hello!" she announced.

It was a female mouse dressed in lilac clothing.

"Does Basil of Baker Street live here?" she asked.

"Right over here ma'am. You've got another case Mr. Basil!"

Basil, Susan, and Dawson lowered their books when the female mouse came inside. Judging from her looks, this woman was either in distress or was scared of something since she kept twitching.

"As you two can see Dawson and Susan," Basil started. "This young lady has come from Surrey for help of a raiding occurring in her home."

Dawson didn't have to ask how he knew nor did Susan wonder.

"Oh, yes it is sir," said the mouse. "But it's not a raid. Someone is living with me, though it's impossible to find him!"

"Impossible?" Susan asked.

"I've seen someone lurking in my home but he disappears so fast. I fear I am in danger."

"I'll take the case," said Basil. "Come Dawson." Susan took the book from Basil while Dawson set his book aside.

Basil and Dawson headed for the door while Dawson led the lady out but Basil was held back by Susan when she held his wrist.

"One more thing for good luck," she said.

Before Basil knew it, Susan kissed him on the cheek. He actually felt himself blush.

"Good luck on the case."

He didn't know what to say but to look back to Susan. They were meant for each other and the two knew it. So Basil kissed her back, though Dawson and the lady were waiting for him.


	10. Epilogue

It was a strange case indeed that Basil had no idea what he had in store nor would he ever believe it could be possible.

Days have passed that he was unable to solve the case about a mouse in a house where no one could be found yet he and Dawson have experienced unexplainable sounds and noises, he had to give it up and tell the woman to move out. At least he and Susan were together since, she's never left him.

But for sure the case he was on now involved a human; a human like none other nor would Basil ever forget the face of his hero.

"Strange time to visit a mouse in a deerstalker isn't it Watson?" said the human, while he smoked a pipe.

Basil has never been this happy after meeting this famous human, though it did make Dawson nervous. All the clues Basil found were leading to this human and this human alone: Sherlock Holmes! And there was his trusty associate, Dr. Watson! He was the luckiest mouse in the world. But he never knew that these two would have to solve a case together.


End file.
